


Tutoring Emma Swan

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth year Emma Swan wants to be an Auror, but she's not doing so well in some of her classes. Professor McGonagall assigns sixth year Regina Mills to help Emma with her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl with the Bright Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I received this Harry Potter AU prompt from tumblr. Hope you like it!

“Miss Swan, you’ve been doing poorly in my class as of late,” McGonagall stated, “if you have any hopes of passing I’ll have to pair you with an older student for extra lessons.”

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed, tugging on her green tie out of nerves, “I’ll do anything! I want to be an Auror! I need to pass this class on my OWLs this year.” McGonagall nodded her approval at how willing Emma was to receive help.

“Very well,” McGonagall mused, “I shall seek out a sixth or seventh year who wishes to assist you.” She asked around Slytherin first, seeing at the fifth year might respond to her housemates the best, but they all claimed that they were terribly busy. The truth was, many–not all–of the sixth and seventh years knew Emma Swan was a Muggleborn. Or at least, they assumed so, seeing as she was in a foster home. It was when McGonagall approached a rather intelligent brunette sixth year from Hufflepuff that she found Emma a tutor. “Thank you, Miss Mills,” McGonagall said, “Miss Swan will be delighted to know that I’ve found someone to help her.” Regina smile faltered a bit at the name.

“Miss Swan? Emma Swan?” she asked.

“Yes, from Slytherin. Is that going to be a problem, Miss Mills?” McGonagall asked, an eyebrow raised. Regina swallowed and plastered a smile on her face.

“No,” she assured, “no trouble.”

—

The next afternoon Regina met Emma in an empty classroom for extra transfiguration lessons.

“You have to focus,” Regina instructed, “an enunciate your words clearly.”

“I’m trying!” Emma huffed.

“Here,” Regina covered Emma’s wand hand with her own, “this motion.” Regina noticed that Emma’s hand had stilled. “Emma?” Emma shook her head.

“Yeah, that motion. Got it,” she replied.

The truth was, Regina had seen Emma watching her during non-Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quidditch matches. Of course, she didn’t pay much attention to Regina during their matches, because Emma was a Chaser and had to focus all her attention to the Quaffle and her other teammates. But Regina was a Seeker. She wasn’t very active for most of the matches and yet, she always felt those bright green eyes trained directly on her. It started her third year and she had asked around about who the mysterious watcher was. She was informed that her name was Emma Swan, but most people–including Regina herself–shrugged it off as the little second year trying to learn tips for her own Quidditch endeavors. Except then Regina learned she was a Chaser. Regina tried to ignore it–brush it off–but she found that she blushed every time she thought of the young blonde watching her. Emma was definitely attractive, but she seemed to fancy that Slytherin boy Killian Jones from Regina’s own year. Regina tried to distract herself with Robin from her own house. He was fiercely loyal to his group of friends, however late into their fifth year Robin had broken up with her for a girl a year younger named Marian. Now here Regina was, tutoring the girl that watched her during Quidditch matches and yet they’d hardly spoken two words to each other before.

“I think that you’ve done enough for one day,” Regina decided, “when would you like to meet next?”

“I was thinking whenever we could in the next few weeks,” Emma suggested, biting her lip, “I’ve gotten quite behind and I want to go on to be an Auror.” Regina nodded in understanding.

“I see,” Regina mused, “how about every afternoon until you feel ready?”

“Okay,” Emma agreed.

—

The next few afternoons were quite the same. Regina helped Emma review a few transfiguration spells for about an hour and a half and they parted ways. However, things shifted that weekend during the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Emma was walking with her friend Belle, who happened to be the Ravenclaw Seeker, to the player locker rooms when they ran into Regina.

“Good luck,” Emma wished to Belle as Belle stepped inside to change into her Quidditch gear. She turned to Regina, “hey.”

“Hey,” Regina replied, shrugging slightly, “I see you’re friends with my competition.” Emma flushed.

“Belle and I have been friends since first year,” Emma told her, “we both got lost on the same staircase. Turned out we were going to the same class.”

“You don’t have to justify anything Emma, I was teasing,” Regina chuckled, “besides, being in Slytherin means you _should_ be rooting for Ravenclaw to win. It’ll better your chances at winning.”

“Right,” Emma agreed, clearing her throat, “then I guess I _shouldn’t_ wish you luck,” Emma paused, “but I think I will anyway.” Emma bumped her shoulder against Regina’s and hurried off to the stands.

The match was not a close one, and Ravenclaw did indeed end up win, but not from lack of trying on Regina’s part. Her team never quite put her in Snitch range. Frankly, they lost pretty badly. A few of their players had suffered injuries and the reserves weren’t quite as trained.

“Tough break,” Emma said, as she sidled up next to Regina on the way back to the castle.

“Yeah, if Kristoff and Robin hadn’t mouthed off to that Gryffindor Mulan, they’d have been able to play,” Regina griped.

“She’s a spitfire, I’ll tell you that,” Emma agreed, “they insulted Aurora in front of her, right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Regina asked. Emma shrugged.

“Aurora and Philip may be together, but I’ve had classes with Mulan. She doesn’t seem the type, but I’ve seen her draw hearts around Aurora’s name before,” Emma explained.

“Really?” Regina was taken aback, “that _doesn’t_ seem like her.” There was a still silence between the two for a few minutes. “Why doesn’t Mulan tell Aurora of her feelings?”

“I heard her family is really into honor,” Emma said, “apparently there’s no honor in dating another girl.”

“And, do you feel that way?” Regina asked casually. Flicking her gaze between Emma and the castle.

“No,” Emma said, trying her best to be casual as well, “but I’m not sure my foster parents would be too keen on it.”

“Foster parents?” Regina questioned. Emma sighed.

“I don’t tell many people the story,” Emma admitted, “but… maybe at our next lesson? Tuesday? I have something I have to do on Monday afternoon.” Regina agreed to Tuesday and they parted ways, leaving Regina curious to Emma’s secrets.

—

Tuesday afternoon finally came and Regina arrived in the empty classroom to find Emma already there and practicing.

“You got an early start, I see,” Regina noted. Emma looked at her and beamed.

“It’s so,” she faltered a bit, “we have extra time at the end of this session.”

“Emma, I’m not on a time schedule,” Regina told her, “I’d make time for you.” Emma’s jaw slackened a bit.

“You would?” Emma asked, clearly dumbfounded.

“Yes of course, why?” Regina inquired. Emma shrugged.

“I’m usually second choice,” Emma said matter-of-factly. Regina took Emma’s hand.

“Well I like spending time with you,” Regina blurted out. She froze, but Emma just beamed. Emma linked their fingers and playfully punched Regina with her other hand.

“You’re not so bad, I guess,” Emma replied, smirking. Regina was reluctant to let go, but they _did_ have a lesson to get to today. It seemed to take Emma no time at all during this tutoring session and they suddenly found themselves sitting on the floor, against the wall, and chatting as if they’d always been friends. Emma stopped talking, however, and the air around them noticeably thickened.

“I live in a foster home, because my parents were killed during the First Wizarding War,” Emma rushed out, “I took my first foster parents’ last name and everything. I was five when my parents were killed. I was staying at a friend’s house. Ruby Lucas, if you know her. She’s in your grade.”

“I’m so sorry,” Regina apologized quietly. She felt a little sick. She didn’t dare tell Emma she came from a long line of Slytherin Purebloods. Her mother had been furious when she came home her first year and had been sorted into Hufflepuff. But then she remembered that Emma herself was indeed a Slytherin.

“I remember being eleven years old and devastated by my house sorting,” Emma continued, “but Ruby was a year older and she assured me that not everyone was on Voldemort’s side.” Regina internally winced. Her family was a huge supporter.

“You say his name like it’s nothing,” Regina pointed out, “not many people dare speak it.”

“I can’t fear him,” Emma said, her jaw set, “I won’t.”

“That’s very brave of you,” Regina said quietly.

“Both of my parents were Gryffindors,” Emma explained, “I’m brave for them.”

“So how did you end up in a foster home?” Regina questioned.

“Most people don’t know this, but displaced children who had no immediate relatives were sent to Muggle homes for safekeeping. The Ministry apparently promised Wizarding houses soon, but there weren’t a lot of volunteers. Many of us stayed with Muggles all our lives, like I have,” Emma informed her. Regina was stunned. She’d never heard this in their history lessons. “My last name is Swan, because the first foster family legally adopted me for about a year. But then I started having magical accidents and they freaked and sent me away. Eventually I learned to control it, but the Ministry still had to tell my current foster parents about the Wizarding World.” Regina didn’t know what to say. She merely took Emma’s hand again and squeezed. Emma looked over at her and smiled, before leaning her head on Regina’s shoulder. Regina’s pulse quickened at the contact, but she tried to remain steady. Emma pulled their linked hands into her lap and soothed the back of Regina’s hand with her thumb. Regina sighed at the contact and her eyes fluttered close. She allowed her head to lean onto Emma’s as they sat there in silence. They heard shuffling in the hallway and realized that it was close to dinnertime.

“I guess we should go to dinner,” Regina said quietly.

“I guess we should,” Emma repeated. Neither of them wanted to move, but Emma shifted, causing Regina to lift up her head. Suddenly she was looking straight into those bright green eyes that have been watching her these past three years. Emma was biting her lip and Regina’s pulse was racing as she leaned closer to the blonde. Regina watched Emma’s eyes flutter close and did the same as their lips met. Regina moved her arms around Emma’s waist as Emma fisted her hands in the collar of Regina’s robes, pulling her closer. They broke away, each of them breathless. A grin crept onto Emma’s face. “So, dinner?” Regina laughed as they stood.

“After you, Miss Swan,” Regina said, making a grand gesture. Emma giggled and linked their hands again, dragging Regina out of the room and toward the Great Hall. _Mother will probably be furious_ , Regina thinks, _but at least I picked out a respectable Slytherin Pureblood._ Regina chuckled to herself at that. She then looked back over to Emma. No. She didn’t care what her mother was going to think. She was happy.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Zelena handle knowing about Regina's secret?

Regina continued to tutor Emma in transfiguration. She was learning quicker now and Regina had offered to teach her a few sixth year spells. Emma eagerly agreed. The lessons would help her on her OWLs and give her more time to spend with Regina. They weren’t exactly out to the school, not that they were even sure what this thing between them was. Regina had dated, yes, but this seemed different. Emma wasn’t keen on telling people about them, because she grew up in a household where liking people of the same sex wasn't looked well upon. Regina didn’t mind too much, she liked having Emma as her secret--not to mention her mother wouldn't approve--but they weren’t exactly hiding it either. Emma’s friends Belle and Ruby both knew, as well as Regina’s friend Kathryn. However, the Winter Break was in three days and Regina and Emma weren’t thrilled about spending so much time apart.

“Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley?” Emma suggested.

“Mother would then want to know every scrutinizing detail about you,” Regina countered.

“I know the foster home thing would throw her off, but you’ve said so yourself that your family is full of Slytherins. That has to count for something, right?” Emma replied.

“What about your guardians,” Regina asked, “what would they say? Would they let you?” Emma thought about that.

“Maybe,” Emma said slowly, “but they aren’t too thrilled about my being a witch. I’m surprised they haven’t sent me away, to be honest.”

“Can you write to me?” Regina asked, pulling Emma closer by her robes.

“I don’t have an owl,” Emma admitted.

“Borrow mine for the break,” Regina offered. She can do both trips, but will stay with you. We have a family owl, as well.”

“Deal,” Emma grinned before placing a chaste kiss on Regina’s lips and heading out of the library to her next class. Regina was smiling like an idiot when her half-sister, Zelena, walked up to her.

“Mother will throw a fit,” Zelena said.

“Why?” Regina challenged, “she’s a Pureblood Slytherin.” Zelena scoffed.

“Because she’s a _she_ ,” Zelena poked, “besides, she’s a foster kid. How do you really know she’s a Pureblood?”

“Because she told me,” Regina replied, raising her chin. Zelena gave her a look.

“Oh yes, because _her kind_ is absolutely trustworthy,” Zelena spat, “you’re lucky I’m staying with my father for Christmas otherwise I’d tell Mother.”

“You could always write,” Regina growled, stepping into Zelena’s space.

“Oh no, little sis. I have to be there. I can’t miss the look on her face when she finds out little Regina is a _dyke._ ” Zelena whipped around and stalked away, leaving her words to sting Regina. As soon as she left, Regina deflated and leaned against a bookshelf for support. She was going to be late for Charms class, but at this point she didn’t care. It was with Slytherin and she knew the news of Emma and her relationship was being circulated around the Slytherin dorm, because Kathryn had kept her in the loop. She was now sitting on the floor with her head on her arms, her knees pulled up to her chest. Suddenly, she was being tapped on the shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Ruby Lucas.

“Hey, you’re going to be late to class,” Ruby said.

“I’m well aware,” Regina told her, her voice a bit nasally from holding back her tears. Instead of abandoning the distraught Regina, Ruby sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You’re going to be late, too,” Regina said quietly.

“I know what it’s like,” Ruby remarked, ignoring Regina’s statement, “to be called names and to be misunderstood.” Regina looked at Ruby in puzzlement. Ruby sighed. “You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Emma knows, which, frankly I’m surprised she doesn’t since we’re roommates.”

“You have my word,” Regina promised. Ruby leaned in close.

“When my mother was a little girl, there was a rogue werewolf that lusted after blood and turning others, just like Fenrir Greyback does today,” Ruby explained, “she was attacked by him. She was supposed to be a meal, but my granddad gave his life to save her. Granny soon realized that my mother was now a werewolf. When she became pregnant with me, she panicked. She had me and then ran off, leaving me with Granny. Unfortunately, she passed her lycanthropy onto me.”

“So, you’re a werewolf?” Regina inquired. Ruby nodded.

“We’ve had to move several times because of it. Granny finally asked Dumbledore what to do and he gave her the recipe for a potion that helps my werewolf form stay docile,” Ruby told her, “I seriously can’t believe my roommates don’t know, but hey, better for me, I guess.”

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with this all your life,” Regina expressed, gingerly putting one of her hands on Ruby’s. Ruby shrugged and smiled.

“I’ve had time to get used to it,” she said casually, “now, are we going to Charms or what?”

—

Regina sat stiffly at the dinner table. She had gotten through the first half of Winter Break without any unusual trouble. Cora badgered her like normal, but that wasn’t new. However, somehow Zelena weaseled her way into Cora’s brain and convinced her it’d be a good idea to have her over for Christmas Eve dinner. They had gotten all the way through the main meal before Zelena started to prod at Regina.

“How’s that little friend of you?” Zelena asked, “Emma, right? The foster child.”

“Foster child?” Cora inquired, wrinkling her nose a bit.

“She’s a Pureblood, Mother,” Regina informed her, “Emma’s parents were killed in the first Wizarding War.”

“Just means they were on the wrong side,” Cora reminded her, “The Dark Lord doesn’t take well to traitors.”

“You two seem pretty friendly,” Zelena continued.

“I’m allowed to have friends,” Regina countered, lifting her chin.

“Do friends usually snog in the library?” Zelena asked in an innocent voice.

 _“What?”_ Cora demanded, “Regina, what is she talking about?”

“It seems like our little Regina is just all wrong,” Zelena said in a pitying voice, “first she’s a Hufflepuff and now she thinks she a queer.” Zelena slid her eyes to look at Cora and was not disappointed. Cora’s face started to tinge purple.

“Regina, a word,” Cora growled at her younger daughter. Regina wiped her mouth with her napkin, stood, and walked out into the hall, following her mother to the study. Cora closeed the door and performed a silencing charm on the door before turning to face her daughter. “Zelena isn’t one to lie to me, but Regina tell me she was seeing things.” Regina slowly met Cora’s eyes and took a deep breath.

“No, Mother,” Regina said, “Zelena is correct.”

“I will not allow it!” Cora screamed, “you’ve already brought humiliation on this family, and I will _not_ let you ruin us with this.”

“But Mother, I-” Cora cut Regina off with a slap to the face. Regina cupped her stinging cheek.

“No, Regina! You don’t have a say in this! You will cut ties with this girl. Immediately,” Cora snarled, “is that who you’ve been writing to all winter?” Regina nodded weakly. “Retrieve your owl, write her and tell her you never wish to speak to her again, and that’s that.” Cora flung the door open and left with a huff. Regina sat on the floor of the study sobbing. She could practically _feel_ the grin on Zelena’s smug face. She wiped her face and went to her room. She stayed there until she was sure everyone else in the house was asleep. She then threw a rucksack together–glad she left most of her school books back at Hogwarts–got on her broom, and flew out the window of her room. She knew the wards would catch her exit, but she flew as fast as she could toward the least crowded part of her city. She hastily stuck out her wand arm, calling the Knight Bus to her location.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Virgil Canker, and I will be your conductor this evening. Where are you headed, Miss?” Virgil asked. Regina held out a piece of paper for Virgil to read. “That’s a Muggle town. Are you sure?” Regina nodded as she slipped past him to board the bus. He led her to the far back corner bed as she paid her fair. She sat at attention. She didn’t even falter when the bus started to move. It was about an hour later that they arrived. “Sorry it was so long. We’re not used to doing Muggle stops,” Virgil apologized.

“That’s quite alright, thank you,” Regina said as she descended the stairs. She took a deep breath as she heard the bus leave and she was left facing the Muggle house of Emma Swan. She decided she couldn't just march up the front walk and ring the doorbell. She blew out a breath before slowing approaching the house. Luckily, Emma kept her owl near the window–even though her guardians told her not to multiple times. Regina found a few tiny pebbled and chucked them at Emma’s window. Her owl, Celeste, started hooting at the noise, causing Emma to wake up. She heard the _tink_ of the pebbles and went to the window.

“Regina?” she called softly, “what are you doing here?”

“Mother found out,” Regina said, her voice cracking.

“Wait one second,” Emma told her, disappearing into her room. She quickly reappeared with a rope ladder. She lowered it down the side of the house and beckoned for Regina to climb it.

“Where did you get this?” Regina questioned.

“It’s in case I get trapped in here by a fire or something,” Emma said shrugging, “comes in handy for situations like this.” Emma grinned, but then she spotted Regina’s crestfallen face. “Hey, come here.” Emma opened her arms and enveloped Regina into a tight hug.

“I can’t go back there, Emma. I can’t do it anymore,” Regina choked out. Emma pulled back and tucked Regina hair behind her ear, keeping her hand gently against Regina’s cheek.

“I won’t make you,” Emma told her, “when we go back to school, I’m sure Dumbledore will help you, okay?”

“He’s much too busy for me,” Regina mumbled.

“Well, if he is, McGonagall will help,” Emma said firmly, “she’s not our Head of House, but she’s the most protective and fair professor.” Regina smiled.

“You’re right,” Regina remarked.

“Now come on,” Emma pulled Regina to her bed, “you should get some sleep.” She went to pull out an extra blanket for herself to sleep on the floor when Regina stopped her.

“Emma, I’m not kicking you out of your bed,” Regina said, “either I sleep on the floor or we share this bed.” Emma grinned.

“Then it looks like we’re sharing it,” Emma decided. Emma settled down and patted the space next to her. Regina slipped in next to her and wrapped her arm around Emma’s middle.

“Goodnight, Emma,” Regina said softly.

“Goodnight, Regina,” Emma replied. Regina snuggled into Emma’s chest and imagined life without her mother. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this! It's not so much an extreme wrap up chapter, but I think it'll be a good place to stop.


	3. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to help Regina and Emma move things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little conclusion to the story.

When Emma’s foster parents found out about Regina they weren’t too thrilled. However, the end of winter break was approaching, so they decided to let it slide as long as Regina slept in the guest room. Regina promised them she didn’t need anything except a place to stay and meals. They were glad to be rid of both girls once the school year started up again and they hoped only Emma would come back this summer. When the girls reached Hogwarts, they immediately went to Dumbledore who seemed well aware of the situation.

“Mrs. Mills has already come to me and announced that she does not want Regina home for the summer,” he informed them, “I can’t imagine why that is.” Regina swallowed as her eyes flicked nervously toward Emma.

“It’s because we’re dating,” Emma blurted out, “she doesn’t like that we’re both girls.”

“Ah, I see,” Dumbledore commented, leaning back in his chair, “well, I don’t see why Miss Mills cannot stay here over the summer.” Regina’s head snapped up.

“You mean it?” Regina asked. Dumbledore nodded, “oh, thank you Headmaster!” With that settled, the girls hugged and parted ways back to their separate house tables.

“Saw you with Regina heading toward the Headmaster’s office,” Ruby commented, “everything okay?”

“Regina ran away from home and came to stay with me over break,” Emma explained, “and now her mother has kicked her out. Dumbledore is helping her out.”

“That’s rough,” Ruby replied before a mischievous grin broke out, “so did you two…?”

“What? No!” Emma blanched, “we slept in different rooms.”

“Well that’s not exciting,” Ruby complained.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Emma retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“Don’t worry, I know how to make it more interesting,” Ruby said mysteriously before slipping off to find Kathryn and Elsa. Emma shook her head and continued to eat, glancing to look at Regina every once in awhile.

–

A week later, Emma’s three roommates cornered her as soon as she awoke.

“You’re sneaking Regina in tonight,” Kathryn told her plainly.

“What?” Emma exclaimed.

“We’re each sneaking someone in,” Elsa explained, “you just happen to have no choice in who you’re sneaking in.”

“Then who is Kathryn sneaking in?” Emma demanded.

“Hey! I have more friends than just Regina,” Kathryn replied.

“You’ll just have to see tonight,” Ruby said in a sing-song voice. Emma huffed and threw back her blankets and grumbled to herself on the way to the bathroom.

That afternoon, Emma had a lesson with Regina.

“Hi,” Emma greeted shyly. They hadn’t had much time together that week and Emma was still feeling weird about asking Regina to sneak into her dorm.

“Hello,” Regina greeted, kissing Emma’s cheek, “shall we?” They studied for a few hours before Regina was satisfied that Emma had grasped every fifth year concept.

“Regina… um…” Emma scuffed a foot on the floor.

“What is it?” Regina asked in concern.

‘Would you want to sneak into my dorm tonight?” Emma whispered. Regina was shocked into silence.

“I… me?” Regina asked.

“Well, not _just_ you,” Emma said quickly, “everyone’s bringing someone. It’s like a girl’s night, I guess.”

“I’ll meet you in the dungeons at 9PM,” Regina whispered in a low voice before she swished past Emma. Emma shivered at her rich voice and followed after her, heading toward the Great Hall for dinner.

Exactly at 9PM, Emma found Regina waiting for her in the dungeons, hiding in the shadows.

“Hey, come on,” Emma whispered, motioning for Regina to follow her. Regina scurried over and linked arms with her. Emma quickly got them through the Slytherin common room and into the room she shared with Kathryn, Ruby, and Elsa. Regina looked around and saw three other non-Slytherins: Anna from Gryffindor, Belle from Ravenclaw, and Ariel from her own house.

“So, girl’s night,” Regina wondered aloud. Ruby grinned as the night had finally started.

The group warmed up to each other quickly, chatting and talking as if they’d always known each other. Ruby had nicked a bottle of butterbeer and a bottle of firewhiskey from the kitchens. The girls were up until 2:30AM laughing and having a good time. Belle was the first one to admit defeat.

“Alright, I’m beat. I have to go to bed,” Belle announced.

“Welp, I guess that means I have to go to bed, too,” Ruby said shrugging, since Belle was her guest. Everyone else agreed it was time for bed, as well. Ruby bumped Emma’s hip and winked as they passed each other in the bathroom. “Good luck, Swan.” Emma rolled her eyes, but inside she was feeling a bit jittery about sharing a bed with Regina. She slipped into bed, the curtains already drawn. Regina was sitting on the bed, legs crossed.

“Going to bed?” Emma asked. Regina grinned as she pulled out her wand and placed a silencing charm around them before attacking Emma’s lips.

“I thought we could make out a bit before bed,” Regina told her mischievously.

“I think I can be agreeable to that,” Emma replied, before reciprocating with vigor.


End file.
